Game On
by Amandous
Summary: So six months ago my family was killed in this Giant Alien slug invasion that was luckily stopped by the SHIELD. I was taken in by Tony Stark and Steve Rogers who are married. Then two months in the Loki Incident happened and the Avengers were formed. I wasn't allowed to help even though I'm a Hero too. My name is Petra Rogers-Stark and I am Spider-Man. And this is my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Girl!Clint, Girl!Thor, Boy!Natasha, Girl!Peter, Loki (Because he needs his own warning like Gabriel), Superhusbands, Superfamily, ThunderFrost, BlackHawk, Science Bros (None sexual), CAPCOM refrenses, Bullying, Homosexual relationships, Hetrosexual relationships, me screwing with Marvel's storylines completely.**

**Note: All Languages used will be up here and translated in English in the story (Because I don't want to write out most of the translations for the different languages and I don't know a few of them). Before the story starts the language will be shown in the style which will be used to show it**

**Languages: Spanish, **French**, _Latin._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Marvel, Capcom, the educational systems of the country, or anything else I refrense.**

* * *

'_Really,_' Petra Rogers-Stark mused to herself. '_I shouldn't have this much trouble with something like this._' She'd just recently been adopted by Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. They were apparently married, on the DL, they were Superheroes (as in _the_ Iron Man and Captain America), and they lived with two master assassin (Uncle Nathaniel and Aunt Clint were great help with world history and geography), a physicist who redefined anger issues (Uncle Bruce liked to listen to her ramble about science), the Avenger's Handler Phil Coulson (nicknamed Cheese for some ambiguous reason), and two Norse Gods (Uncle Loki was better now that he wasn't being mind controlled or in crazy jealous rage and Aunt Thor was still becoming 'Earth Friendly'). And since she accepted that she was adopted by Superheroes she decided to 'come out' as it were about being Spider-Man. To say that they were shocked was an understatement. They started asking her questions and she ended up as an 'Only-when-really-needed-or-when-Tony-felt-like-Superfamily-crime-fighting' Avenger. Tony and Bruce had helped her improve her web shooters and redesign the material her suit was made from. Still she helped stop criminals, attended Highschool, and worked at a News Paper. Figuring out what she should call Steve and Tony other then their names shouldn't be this har. She rubbed her face and groaned. She couldn't call both of them 'Dad' maybe when they were together she could call them Dads? Yeah that was a good idea. But alone what to call them. Tony would probably boast that he was 'Dad' and Steve was 'Mom' when alone. She needed something just for each of them. When she was very little she remembered calling her grandfather Papa. Pa-pa… Pop! It was old fashioned but Steve was old fashioned. She could give Dad to Tony. The seventeen year old sighed softly and grinned to herself. Now that that was taken care of… She hit her ihome and started dancing around to music. It was the last Friday of summer. She turned the music down and dialed Harry's number. Tony had thrown out her old phone and gave her a new one. It did everything short of turning into a Suit.

"_Um hello?_"

"Harry!" Petra grinned. "I got a new phone."

"_Cool! Say how have you been since the whole…_"

"Giant Alien Slug incident." She said firmly, she wasn't ready to face her Aunt May's death yet even though it was six months ago. "Yeah I've been good. Wanna hang out?"

"_Sure where are you? I'll come pick you up._"

"I'll meet you some place, I need to get away from my new family."

"_You're not in Foster are you? I – I could you know…_"

"I got adopted. They're good to me." Really, really good to her. She smiled softly and flopped onto her bed. "Where do ya wanna meet?" She'd snag enough money to go to Coney Island and they'd hit it and maybe see a movie or two. She got ready and was making sure she had everything ready as Tony came in off patrol. She was completely used to him doing this.

"Goin' somewhere?" He asked and she nodded.

"My friend Harry and I are going to hang out. I haven't seen him in two months. I was kind of a zombie in shock the previous four." She said and waved. "Bye I'll be back later!" she rushed out to avoid more questions. Tony deflated a little and sighed. He knew that this would take a hell of a lot of work; he had explained that he wasn't sure he'd be a good father or that he was ready but he would try his damnedest.

Monday morning was a blur of activity. The Avengers were eating breakfast when they heard a into the room with messy hair and her backpack in hand.

"Son of a bitch I'm late!" She muttered and stole one of Thor's pop tarts. "Thanks Auntie Thor! I'm going to work after school so you don't have to come and get me." She said and then kissed Steve and Tony on the cheek. "Bye Dad, bye Pop. Love you!" she called as she jumped out of the window using her web-slinger to get to school on time. She completely missed the gaping Superheroes or her shell shocked parents.

"Did she just…"

"And call us…"

"Wow kiddo loves you." Clint muttered grinning.

Petra made it to school with a few webs to spare. She grinned at this and was glad. She didn't like to leave without a web-slinger incase her school got attacked, again. She saw Harry and grinned, heading over to him. He was hanging out with MJ and Gwen. Gwen smiled brightly as soon as she saw her.

"Hey! How have you been? Harry here's spilled that you got adopted. So? Are they nice?"

"Yeah, they're great."

"And the six other relatives you live with?"

"They're cool too. We're one big happy family, most of the time." She laughed thinking about Bruce and the Hulk.

"Great! I can't wait to meet them!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa cool your jets Stacy. "Petra muttered. She wasn't ready for them to find out about her parents. "I don't wanna scare 'em off just yet you know?"

"Oh hardy-har-har." She muttered and they all grinned.

At lunch Petra's cell went off. It was Black Sabbath's Iron Man. She blushed darkly and answered it as MJ and Harry gave a look. Gwen was the only one who knew whoPetrawas and who Petra told about her new parents. She still wanted to meet them.

"Hello?" She asked. She heard rushing wind noises.

"_I'm gonna pick you up after school._" Tony said.

"Wha? No, I'm going to work. I said so this morning."

"_We'll grab Capsicle and then go out and get some food. You're a teenager and always hungry right?_"

"Er right? Look Dad you don't have to. I'm fine, really, the Bugle is expecting me." She said and he grunted slightly. She heard a car horn honking. She was about to ask where he was when he started talking again.

"_And we'll go see a movie. That one where the main good guy looks like Thor if she was a man!_" He said.

"That stopped playing in theaters two months ago."

"_And about this morning. What you said…_"

"Look it's not a big deal." By now her friends were looking at her weird. Gwen looked concerned, MJ looked confused, and Harry bemused.

"_Yes. It is. A total big deal. It's like a super big deal._"

"Is not. The Jolly Green Giant is bigger." She quipped almost instantly. Had she rushed the whole 'I think of you as parents' thing? She'd never actually had a dad and a…dad, before. Uncle Ben was great and Aunt May was wonderful but they were her _aunt _and_ uncle_. They hadn't been her parents. Her parents abandoned her when she was four; she was barely able to remember anything about them. And they freaking experimented on her! Turned her into a spider-person. "Really Dad it's not a big deal."

"_It is too a Hulk size deal!_"

"Where are you?"

"_I'm in the red charger._"

"Don't you dare come here."

"_I'll be there in fifteen minutes actually._"

"I have two more classes!"

"_Skip!_"

"One's AP _Physics_."

"_…_" Tony was silent on the other side. His science loving side arguing with him and Petra knew it. "_Well…_"

"And my last class is AP Chemistry."

"_Fine I'll see you at the end of school. You're so not going to work today. You're gonna have homework. We can get pizza and Bruce and I can do your homework and then we can all go see a movie._" She sighed.

"Sounds like a plan." She muttered and heard him laugh. "Bye Dad I'll see you later. 3:16."

"_Why?_" He asked exasperated. "_Public school is weird._"

"I'm not going privet and that's final." She muttered and hung up on him. "Uh so that was my Dad and he's picking me up from school today."

"Cool. Can't wait to meet him." Harry the distinct feeling if Tony and Harry met there would be very bad things happening. She shrugged and they got ready for their next classes. Harry and Petra headed to AP Physics and Gwen went to AP Art. MJ was an Office aid.

Tony arrived at the back lot of the school. She blinked and walked over. Harry had been called away to deal with something and Gwen had to go see her father. MJ was probably making out with Flash and got in. Tony lowered his sunglasses at her.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"Mary Jane and Flash are probably snogging right now."

"Um…"

"Flash is a dick who likes to mess with me because my parents walked out and MJ is my friend." She muttered and then rolled her shoulders looking at him with a small smile. "Wanna help me with a Chemistry experiment?"

"Hell yeah! Let's grab Bruce and go do some SCIENCE!" The speakers started to blare AC/DC and Petra laughed as she clung to her seat. They arrived at the Tower and located Bruce.

"See ya losers!" Tony said as they dragged him away from his conversation with Clint and Thor. "We're going to do science!" Bruce glanced at Petra and she smiled benevolently down at him and staged a jar of Nutella and some bagels as their way down.

* * *

With Tony Stark and Bruce Banner for 'family' Petra found that her AP Physics and Chemistry homework vanished almost instantly. Before it would take her at least an hour for each because she was alone and couldn't figure out the problems on her own that easily. But now she had two very intelligent men who were practically doing it for her. All the while talking about how they never got anything like this when they were in her camera from her bag and snapped a few pictures out of habit. Bruce and Tony looked at her but she didn't notice. She was looking down at the pictures fondly, a warm smile on her face.

"Are those for the paper?"

"No. Mr. Jameson hates superheroes."

"Seriously? You work for a guy that hates you and us?" Bruce blinked. "Does he hate mutants too?"

"No he's very active in the Rights for All community."

"Hypocrite." Tony muttered andPetrashrugged.

"He doesn't think that people who have powers or the means to build a Suit of Armor should interfere with police matters." She brushed it off. Mr. Jameson was a good man all things considered. A little grumpy and harsh but he hired her without a second thought when she asked for the job when she was fourteen. And he always went to her for photos because she was the best. "But whatever. These are going in my album."

"Album?" Tony asked awed that he was being put in an album of some kind by this kid that he had taken in only six months ago. She looked up and her bright blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Yeah, my friends and I always collect our first and last day of school pictures. We combine our albums. We've done it since we ended Freshman year of Highschool." She put it away. "We take pictures of us with our work and what happens afterwards. We met our first day and well… MJ got to spend with her mom before she left, Harry found his cat as a kitten on the doorstep of his apartment, Gwen's dad got promoted, and I found out about my powers. We talked about the interesting things I lied and said Aunt May baked me my favourite cake and we agreed that next year we'd take pictures throughout our days. Somehow we also agreed to take pictures on our last day too." She laughed rubbing the back of her head.

"That's very interesting Petra." Bruce murmured since Tony was still trying to get over the fact that he was going into an important album. "Do they know who your parents are now?" The Avengers had been calling Tony and Steve the Superhusbands for a made a Superfamily.

"Er well… Not exactly?"

"Why? Are you ashamed of us?" Steve asked mortified.

"When'd you get here?" Bruce and Petra asked. They had better hearing and senses then most people and yet they missed Steve's entrance totally.

"You are aren't you?" Tony said.

"No! Pop, Dad, look it's hard enough for them to swallow that I've got two dads now. I don't need to add that A) They are super Heroes. Only Gwen knows I'm Spider-Man. And B) Tony 'Iron Man' Stark and Steven 'Captain America' Rogers. It's just a little much to take in. Okay?" She asked. She looked at her finished homework then at her flailing parents. "Wanna go get Shawarma?" She asked blinking innocently at them. All three of them stared at her. Four months ago the Loki Incident happened; while she didn't help she did hear about the things that happened afterwards. Tony and Steve had been shocked when she glared at them and demanded to know why they didn't allow her to help them. After the yelling match between Steve and Petra, because Tony was so not getting into that they ate ice-cream.

"No." Steve stated almost instantly. Tony laughed as did Bruce.

"Okay how about pizza then?" She asked. "I know this great place in Hell's Kitchen… What?"

"Why were you in Hell's Kitchen?"

"Spider-Man's gotta eat too." She muttered and they both gave eachother the 'Concerned Parent' look. She huffed and crossed her arms. "You wanna get pizza or no?" She asked.

"We'll get pizza, someplace that's not that dangerous." Steve said.

"C'mon Stevie live a little." Tony smirked at him.

"No. Hell's Kitchen was dangerous back in my time. I'll bet it's worse now." He replied and Petra shook her head.

"Well it does have its own hero of sorts. I've gotten to take pictures of him. His name's Dare Devil."

"Ooo I've heard of him. Is he cute?"

"Dad!"

"I'm married not dead."

"Tony." Steve growled and he grinned at them.

"I don't know I've never met him personally, only professionally."

"As Spider-Man?"

"Mhm."

"I don't want you meeting this strange man again. As either person." Steve said sternly and Tony mocked him behind his back. Petra and Bruce managed to keep straight faces. They were very used to Tony's antics. "But let's go get some pizza."

"Do I get to come?"

"Sorry Big Guy family bonding time. Get your own family." Tony said wrapping an arm around Petra's neck and Steve's Petra notice that Bruce had her camera before the flash went off. He smirked at the picture. "Hey! That was my bad side."

"And yet Petra can only shoot your good side?"

"Damn Skippy." He muttered and Steve blinked and patted his arm lightly.

"Just a phrase."

"Oh… Okay." He muttered awkwardly.

Petra sipped on her Coke and crossed her feet under the table before swinging them lightly back and forth. She and Steve had convinced Tony not to make a big deal out of the whole 'Family Dinner' thing. It took them agreeing to go see two movies afterward. Steve was hesitant since Petra had school in the morning but she brushed it off. She'd been out until an hour before dawn on school nights before.

"So how was your first day?" Steve asked slowly.

"Well it was pretty cool. Mrs. Cooper had already asked me to be her teacher's aid for AP Photo Arts. Ms. Valentine and Mr. Redfield are awesome science teachers. They team teach my AP Physics classes. A lot of their problems involve zombies."

"Seriously?" Tony chuckled.

"Yeah but they have fun work." The pizza arrived and they started eating. Steve nervously looked at Tony. Tony motioned for him to ask again and Steve jerked his head and narrowed his eyes. Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Petra who was watching them with amused eyes as she sipped her drink again.

"Do you take any languages?"

"I'm fluent in English, Latin, Spanish, and French. I'm currently taking German." She said smiling. Tony grinned.

"**Really? You speak French?**" He asked in Spanish to trip her up.

"Oui." She grinned at him. "**I speak French and Spanish just fine. If you have a grasp of Latin it's shockingly easy how fast the Romantic Languages come to you.**" She replied smoothly.

"Um I'm lost." Steve murmured looking from one brunnette to the other like a wounded puppy.

"Sorry Pop." She said smiling at him and he beamed at her even more.

"So listen we need to talk about the whole…"

"I don't see a problem with it Tony." Steve said cutting him off. They glared at eachother andPetracoughed.

"When was the last time you two had sex?" She asked and both flushed. Tony recovered first because he was the Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because the tension between you two is tighter then a piano's wires. It's why you fight so much. The tension leads to aggression."

"Who told you that? One of your school teachers or books?" Steve asked.

"Actually that was Clint." Both parents resolved to avoid allowing the master assassin anywhere near their daughter again if it led to her psychoanalyzing them.

"Anyway." Steve muttered a little too loud and it drew looks. He ducked his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"How what your day?" Petra asked.

"Boring! Nothing happens in this city." Tony 's ears twitched and she looked out the window.

"There are three muggings, four rapes, two murders, and one bank robbery going on right now." She said solemnly.

"…Well what are we waiting for?" Tony muttered and grabbed the briefcase in his hands. He opened it and tossed Steve his suit. "Suit up babe." He smirked andPetrareached into her backpack following after the. "Which ones are closest?"

"Muggings. And one rape." She said. Steve looked very in an alley and changed into her costume, she was glad she hadn't gotten curves yet. It made being a man a lot easier. She took a deep breath and got ready. It was time to do what she did best, fight crime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Girl!Clint, Girl!Thor, Boy!Natasha, Girl!Peter, Loki (Because he needs his own warning like Gabriel), Superhusbands, Superfamily, ThunderFrost, BlackHawk, Science Bros (None sexual), CAPCOM refrenses, Bullying, Homosexual relationships, Hetrosexual relationships, me screwing with Marvel's storylines completely.**

**Languages: **English.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Marvel, Capcom, the educational systems of the country, or anything else I refrense.**

* * *

Petra fell into a routine and she was pleased with that. She was as normal as someone with superpowers, superhero parents who are gay, all AP courses in high school, and a job as a news paper photographer could be. Gwen came over to the Tower and gaped at everything before looking at Petra and stating they were so going to have a super awesome slumber party. Thor instantly asked to be allowed to come. Clint joined them and Tony refused to be outside of any party of any kind that was held on his property. It ended with the teenagers watching the adults, and Steve freaking out over the fact that Petra was having a girl over for a sleep over. He wanted her to have lots of friends. It had been amusing and funny.

"Good morning." Steve said making them pancakes. It was one of the few things that he knew how to make in the advanced kitchen. Gwen grumbled as she sat at the large bar and Petra smiled sleepily at her Pop.

"Mornin' Pop." She muttered and yawned. She stretched and Gwen fell asleep with her head on the bar. Petra blinked and laughed before padding over to the fridge and getting some chocolate milk. She set her glass down and looked at her friend amused. "She can sleep anywhere." She smiled softly and took a drink of her chocolate milk. The rest of the weekend passed by in a blur of missions and world saving.

Petra sighed softly and collapsed into her fifth period class. It was Sociology and right before lunch. None of her friends were in the class but Flash was. And he sat behind her most of the time. She felt a piece of balled up paper bounce of her fluffy mess of brown hair. She bit back a growl. She was stronger then him and would seriously hurt Flash if she confronted him. And she didn't want to listen to Steve yell at her about managing her strength again.

"Okay class! I think you're going to like today's lesson." Mr. Foley said grinning brightly at them. "Now what does New York Have more then any other city?" He picked up his marker. Petra honestly didn't understand why they had to have a Psychology or Sociology credit to graduate from High School. People started shouting out things and Foley kept shaking his head.

"Superheroes!" Flash finally called out. Petra was a bit shocked. Who knew he was actually intelligent?

"Correct Flash. So name us some Superheroes."

"Spider-Man!" "The X-Men!" "The Fantastic Four!" "Johnny Storm!" "Iron Man!" "The Avengers!" "Black Widow!" "Thor!" "Daredevil!"

"Very good. So looking at the list here there are two Heroes that stand out the most. Can anyone guess who and who?" Petra looked at the board as silence reigned through the classroom. She sighed and raised her hand.

"Spider-Man and Daredevil are the only two that wear masks." Foley grinned at her and nodded.

"Correct, nice to know that science isn't the only thing you're good at Stark." He muttered and she glared at him slightly. He just grinned wider. "Petra's right. Now these two are the most interesting of the bunch. Sure Thor's a God and Iron Man is probably one of the richest men in the world but we know who they are. We see who they are. They're adults and they watch over us. They protect us."

"Not all the time. And not from street crimes." Someone scoffed.

"That's were Spider-Man and Daredevil come in isn't it? The people we don't know save and protect us where they can't. Daredevil wears a mask. Spider-Man wears a mask. Why is that?" He asked and Petra frowned.

"So what don't know who they are?" Rebecca Chambers asked softly. The fourteen year old genius was in Petra's graduating class. She was going into the medical field and showed a lot of promise.

"Yep! So what do you think the reason for them not to want us to know who they are?"

"They're ugly?"

"No way man! They get all the chicks." Petra fought to keep the blush off her face. The downsides of being known as Spider-Man she supposed. She had girls trying to kiss her all the time while she was in uniform. It got out of hand sometimes and she 'accidently' then the criminals go just to get away.

"Maybe they don't want their loved ones in danger?"

"Spider-Man has been seen working with the Avengers. Don't you think they'd protect eachother's loved ones?"

"So that they can have a personal life?" Rebecca asked again. "I mean I don't think I would want everyone in the world to know who I was if I was a Superhero." She muttered blushing and ducking her head.

"Me either. I mean what if they're our age? They'd never make it through school." Petra said and Rebecca shot her a grateful smile. Even in Midtown Science High School she got picked on for being extremely smart.

"That's it exactly! Okay so since they could be anyone why do we assume they're men?" Petra choked on air and so did several other students. "What if they're really women who are in disguise?"

"Dude that's so hot." Flash muttered and Foley shot him a dull look.

"That's the assignment for Friday. I want a two page paper, typed and double spaced, on our presumptions of people in masks. Give an argument for why you think they're men or if you think it could be a woman give reasons why." He said and allowed them to start drafting. Petra sat frozen solid in her seat. She swallowed the thick lump in her throat.

'_I haven't done anything that would suggest I'm a girl as Spider-Man, have I?_' She thought frantically as she started to write down her argument on why Daredevil was a man. She'd met him a few times. And she could practically see the 'Alpha Male' vibes coming off him. Petra noticed that her wrist itched oddly. She scratched it as she paused in her writing. She felt Flash flicked pieces of paper at her. She brushed them out of her hair and glowered at him. He smirked at her nastily. Just because she had a B-cup and wasn't as pretty as MJ or Gwen didn't mean he could just pick on her.

"You got somethin' to say Flash?" She asked dangerously. She was towing the line of _'I'm going to beat the shit out of you' _and _'I'm going to digitally destroy your life.'_

"It's a shame mommy and daddy took that drive when there weren't Superheroes isn't it?" He sneered. She felt her hand clench around her pencil and distantly she heard it snap. The bell, which was really just a loud and obnoxious tone, sounded rescuing the jock for a horrible fate. Petra took a few calming breaths. Her Uncle Ben had always said that he teases her because he likes her. Petra gathered her things and sighed softly thinking of her beloved uncle. It was her fault he was dead. She had a responsibility to protect others with her powers. She walked out of the school building. She had the afternoon off of both her AP Free blocks were usually in the morning but they were going to do something special on Friday and it required three days to set up in both classes, five for Chemistry, so no one had to go to the classes. She couldn't handle being around her friends right then. They would ask what was wrong. And she might spill and tell them she had gotten her uncle killed. And she had been the one to defeat not only the Green Goblin but also Doc Ock and that last year a Symbiote known as Venom wanted to merge with her and ended up inside Eddie Brock, a rival of hers for the News paper's best Photographer, and the man that had killed her uncle had battled with her and she killed them both. She had blood on her hands. She shuddered. She was grateful that she'd managed to catch the glider when she fought with Norman and that she'd been able to talk some sense into Dr. Octavius. She was sad that he was lost at the bottom of the Sound but at least he had peace in death.

Petra was so wrapped up in her thoughts she slammed into someone and didn't even realize it for a moment. She blinked and looked at the man who was sprawled out below her and blushed darkly.

"I'm so sorry!" She muttered staring into his red sunglasses. "I wasn't paying any attention." She got off him and noticed the walking cane and mentally scolded herself.

'_Seriously! Super-Spidey-Senses failing to sense a blind guy?_'

"Hey it's cool to be honest I wasn't paying attention either." He said softly with a smile. She gently took his arm and helped him up. "Normally people just shove their hand in my face."

"I saw the cane. I'm so sorry." She muttered again.

"It's fine. So uh can I get your name?"

"Huh? Oh I'm Petra."

"Petra huh? Got a last name?"

"Several." She replied with a grin. "And who are you?"

"I'm Matt." He said and brushed himself off. "Are you heading somewhere important?" He asked softly.

"No. I was on my way home since I have the afternoon off." She said and he smiled a bit more.

"Well would you mind getting coffee with me? I've got no classes this afternoon either." He looked like a college student. She was tempted to correct him but decided against it. He didn't look that much older then her.

"Sure. Know any good Cafés?" She asked adjusting her messenger bag.

"Yeah, there's this little place down the street. I was heading there to grab some coffee myself."

"I don't wanna impose on your time."

"Coffee and a cinnamon roll are always better with the company of a beautiful lady."

"Who says I'm beautiful?"

"Your voice." He said and she blushed darkly.

"Well thanks. You're no slouch yourself." She said casually using the tricks of her Dad.

They were sitting across from eachother and chatting softly about the most random of subjects when her phone rang. It was the song 'Hey Mami' by 'Fannypack' signaling that Steve was calling her. She blinked. It was barely half an hour into lunch.

"Ah sorry that's my Pops."

"Interesting song choice." Petra bit her lip blushing before she sobered up and straightened her back.

"My _Dad _picked it out and now I can't change it." She said and didn't wait for a reply. She left the table and went outside answering her call. "Hey Pop what's up?"

"_Where are you? Harry called and said you didn't show up at lunch!_" He sounded frantic. She smiled and laughed softly.

"Don't freak out Pop. I've got the afternoon off and figured I'd run around the city for a bit."

"_Why didn't you tell your friends?_"

"I was thinking some depressing thoughts and didn't wanna be around anyone." She muttered and he dropped that subject almost instantly.

"_Where are you right now?_" He asked.

"A Café." She answered.

"_I thought you said you didn't wanna be around anyone._"

"I didn't then I bowled over this guy and he asked me out to coffee." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"_What Café?_" Tony asked butting into the conversation.

"Chill Dad. It's only coffee."

"_That's how it always starts!_"

"I gotta go." She hung up and turned off the phone before taking it apart and disabling the tracker in it. She really didn't need this guy knowing who she was right now. She walked back in and saw he was still in the booth and she sat down.

"Your dad worried about you?" He asked.

"Well I kinda skipped on my friends because I started thinking about my uncle. He died a few years ago in a mugging gone wrong. Then I ran you over." She said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about your uncle."

"Thanks." She muttered robotically.

"I mean it… My father was murdered."

"Oh. Oh I'm so sorry it's just…"

"Everyone says it?" He asked with a grin and she nodded before biting her lower lip.

"Um would you mind answering me something?"

"Was I born blind or was it an accident?"

"I'm sorry it's just I'm curious if you were born blind have you ever wondered what colours are and if it was an accident is there anyway for you to still see? Like echo location?" He glanced out the window and it started to rain. He smiled slightly.

"It was an accident with toxic waste. I can see in the rain. Come on." He threw down money for the bill and she moved to pay but he shook his head. "I got it. I did ask you out."

"I ran you over." She countered.

"A real man always pays for the lady." He said and she smirked at him as they moved out of the coffee shop.

"Who says I'm a lady?" She asked laughing. He chuckled took off his sunglasses closing his eyes and tilting his head up. Petra admired him and he suddenly looked down at her. She smiled at him. "What colours do you see in?" She asked softly.

"Blue." He replied. "By the way you are pretty." She blushed and smiled a bit wider at him.

"Thanks Matt." She kissed his cheek. They started to walk in the rain. "So what do you study?" She asked as they waited for a walk sign.

"I'm going to be a lawyer."

"Ah. My Dad really wouldn't like you then. He hates lawyers."

"And you?"

"I'm a Sciencey person mostly genetic stuff and physics." She replied softly and they crossed the street. "So since you live here what do you think of Spider-Man?" She asked hoping to get a wider feel on her alter ego. Maybe she was just being paranoid and Mr. Foley was doing that '_don't even think of a box_' thing again.

"He's alright I suppose. I mean he's better then Daredevil, he doesn't beat people senseless."

"Daredevil has a tough crowd to deal with." She said and he shrugged.

"He's a vigilantly and will have to pay for his crimes."

"Spider-Man too."

"He doesn't really hurt people, just strings 'em up in webs."

"So that's still interfering with a police investigation." She recalled what Captain Stacy had said back when she first started out and he been hell bent on finding her uncle's killer.

"Maybe but I think they're both doing a little good for us." He said with a light shrug of his shoulders. "This is where we have to part ways I'm afraid." He murmured and she smiled and took his hand.

"Thanks for coffee and a cinnamon roll." She murmured softly.

"Um here." He handed her a card. "It's my phone number. Incase you wanna meet again." She blushed darkly and took it.

"Sure I'll give you a call." She kissed his cheek before darting off in the direction of the Tower. She sighed with a stupid smile on her face that wouldn't go away. "Matt Murdock future lawyer eh?" She giggled and held the card close feeling giddy. Someone who didn't know who she was and liked her and bought her coffee and a cinnamon roll.

"What's with the face?" Nathaniel asked. Petra looked over at the redheaded Russian.

"Well I think I've got a potential date coming soon."

"Really? And he doesn't know who you are?"

"He doesn't know my last name or who my parents are but he knows I've got two male parents."

"And he's still going to go out with you?"

"He gave me his number."

"Go you. Your parents are in the lounge waiting to pounce on you."

"Thanks Uncle Thaniel." She smiled and jumped up to the ceiling. "Clint's running around in the ventilation again."

"Thanks for the update." He said. It was how they worked. They traded information and went about their lives. He didn't coddle or sugarcoat things. He also didn't like being around children, it dragged painful memories to the surface. So he was the distant Uncle to Petra. He watched as she snuck up on her parents and surprised them both. Tony and Steve jumped and then scolded her, half smiling as they did so. He smiled wanly before heading off to find his Angel. Not many people were aware of exactly what 'Clint Barton' was. Petra had stumbled onto it because she was a genetics major.


End file.
